1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to spas, whirlpools and the like and more particularly to methods and apparatus facilitating atttachment of spa cover lifters to foam spa covers or cover sections.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional spa covers employ a foam core to reduce weight and to provide insulation. The foam is typically 1 1/2 to 2 pound density foam. A typical portable spa cover includes two or more foam sections hinged together to permit folding alone the hinge line.
The foam core is typically encased in a plastic or fabric cover. A typical cover material is marine grade vinyl, which may be treated for U.V., mildew and low temperature stability. A polyethylene vapor barrier may also be heat sealed to the foam core to inhibit water saturation.
Cover lifter apparatus is also known which is designed to be attached to a spa to assist the user in lifting and storing the spa cover. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,278 and 4,853,985.
Direct attachment of a cover lifter to foam cover components poses problems because of the weakness of the foam and the considerable forces involved in lifting the cover. Such problems become particularly acute when the spa cover has been subjected to rain or snow, which considerably increases its weight.